


Wait for me at your Fingertips

by etc_crack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor Has Issues, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, but lance is there to help, dancing partners, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: Altea Ballet and Dance Studios is a prestigious school housing at least hundred students and dancers. This year, determined to honor their roots and show their strength, they will be staging an original work: The Story of Earth and Space.And Lotor...Lotor just wants to be left alone.





	1. New Event and a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Lancelot Week 2017, Day 3. The prompt is earth/space. (Unbeta'ed)

“Alright, everyone!” Coran’s voice called through the studio, beckoning and receiving attention from various dancers as he moved through the rows, a glint in his eye. “Come closer! Yes! Can everyone come towards the front, please? C’mon, huddle up!”

Lotor eased himself back to a right up position, his leg still over the bar while he watched the older man gather up other dancers. Carefully exhaling, he pulled his leg off the bar and unhurriedly made his way towards the crowd. It wasn’t unusual for Coran to ask for a meeting in the morning. Enthusiastic and quirky, it was almost his tradition to call for the dancers and give them a loose plan for the day. No, the unusual part was the extra presence of two new faces.

Standing towards the back, Lotor tried to keep his curiosity from showing on his face, eyes momentarily focusing on the new comers. They were not precisely strangers. Lotor presumed nearly every dancer in the studio knew them in one way or another. It was simply unexpected to see them in person and together nonetheless.

Towards the left stood a thin pale man, with his bald head and incredible height, he almost resembled a white stick. Through experience Lotor knew his voice to be as high as his body, his weird accent making it almost impossible for other people to understand him. However, among students and other dancers he was regarded with affection, even nicknamed as “”Bibi” And even though Lotor never had a chance to work with him, he had heard from the others how helpful the man can be, with his solid support on technique and choreography.

Standing towards the right was an all too familiar figure for Lotor, and probably nearly to every other dancer in the room. With brilliant blue eyes and dark skin, her thick hair tamed into a braid Allura looked as fierce as the day they’ve met. However there was a new wave of determination in her set of shoulders, a strange glint in her eyes as she regarded the group of dancers.

“Alright!” Coran’s voice boomed. With a few steps he took his place between the new comers and with a loud clap he turned to address them. “As you may have noticed already, we have two guests today with us!” Turning to his right Coran gave a small smile to the other man. “Bibi has agreed to join today’s session and hopefully he’ll continue to give us his support.”

Receiving a tiny incomprehensible affirmation from the man, Coran turned to his left, voice turning softer with emotion. “And you may know Allura Altea, our current owner.”

A few affirmative noises, smiles and murmurs later, Coran opened his arms wide. “We have gathered here to give you a new announcement. This term we are planning on putting together a new show, an original work with visionary choreographies and incredible scores.”

An original work? And here he was thinking they were going to work on a re-interpretation of a classic like Nutcracker. Much like him, Lotor could feel the surprise among the others, dancers falling quiet and almost immediately turning hungry at the new prospect.

“This-” Coran continued, turning towards Allura to catch her eye. “ - has been an impending project for some time but we believe this year is the right time to do it!”

Stopping he gave a nod to the woman, his voice rising in a second. “Now, I think it would be best to leave the word to Allura.” Gesturing with his hands, Coran took a step back to leave the appropriate space.

“Dancers of Altea, “ Allura started, a smile decorating her lips while determination stayed consistent in her eyes. The formal way she addressed them didn’t go unnoticed as all dancers focused their attention on their boss. “I understand this announcement may come too hasty for some of you. It may even seem too ambitious to hope to finish up an original work in less than a year but since the starting days of this studio, this play has been my father’s biggest wish.”

Lotor couldn’t help but go tense over her words, his thoughts going ahead himself, his brain straining to connect the needed pieces, to understand.

Allura’s father? Alfor? What did he have to do with the play?

It couldn’t be -

“Since the beginning of Altea Ballet and Dance Studios we’ve had the inspiration and groundwork for this production. A play that is neither a full ballet or a free style dance but a mash up, hoping to bring together the best elements in all dance styles to tell a story about differences, about acceptance and peace. The story of Earth and Space.”

This time Lotor couldn’t control his surprise, a sharp inhale filling his lungs as the buzz from other dancer’s filled the silence.

_Earth and Space!_

He _knew_ that story, or at least he remembered a version of it. For a second memory flashed before his eyes…

_Honevra dancing across the white surface of the studio, her arms long and elegant, sun playing tricks on her dress as she moved from one turn to another and to another…_

“This project has been my father’s greatest wish and although it is sad that he won’t be able to see it now, it is my wish to bring it back to life. I hope it will inspire you as well as it has inspired us. Thank you.”

Lotor turned his head away, looking down at his white tense knuckles.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“No, no, no… There is no other explanation, you _must_ be an angel!”

A few amused giggles

“ _Seriously_ where do you hide your wings?”

Lotor raised his head from his stretch, gaze orienting towards the group of girls completing their warm up, only to land on a –

A stranger?

He pulled his legs in, pushing his heels together and slowly working on loosening his thigh muscles, mind immediately taking up the challenge to identify the stranger. Their studio was not small one by no means and even though he mostly tried to keep to himself, Lotor still knew other dancers in one way or another. Though this guy… he hadn’t even seen him in the corridors. The guy didn’t even look like a ballet dancer…

A few more giggles and the girls got up to leave, deserting the newcomer. For a few seconds the other looked entirely devastated and Lotor almost felt sorry for him. _Almost…_

“You know…you should have told me I had no chance before I humiliated myself!”

Lotor raised his head, one of his brows rising as he regarded the other. But the stranger was looking away, his gaze fixed on the door where the dancers he just made a pass at were engulfed in a tight hug, a few petite kisses shared between them.

“It’s your own fault for not observing.”

In an instant stranger’s gaze was fixed on him.

“Ahh, how was I supposed to know?” he lamented. “It’s not like people have availability signs on them. I mean I was ready to fight for attention for all sorts of boyfriends but _girlfriends??.._ I didn’t count for that.”

Lotor exhaled slowly, forcing his thighs to stretch with applying force over his knees. “Maybe, you should try waiting for a few days before flirting.” he suggested, attention once again turning towards the satisfying burn in his muscles.

“Yeah, no can do! I’m all about seizing the opportunity”

When he looked up the guy was giving him a smug smile.

_What an idiot_

_…._

_Cute though…_

“You are new around here.” Lotor stated, forcing himself to look away and control his wayward thoughts.

“Ah, yes. I joined after hearing about this new project, Earth and Space. You know?”

Lotor’s shoulders tensed momentarily, his fingers digging into his feet. Then slowly he commanded his body to relax, legs stretching forward. “Yes, I am familiar with it.”

“Well, I really want a role in it! From what I have seen so far, it sounds amazing! It would be great to get a major position in it!”

"Can you even do lifts?"

Even though he hadn’t meant it to be hostile Lotor couldn’t help but be suspicious.

The... _boy_ in front of him looked tall and lean, a bit towards the scrawny side, seemingly lost in a bundle of wool clothes in various stages of usage.  Not exactly the kind of guy you would want to lift you during a full house performance.

Something akin to hurt passed through the other's face only to be replaced by a thousand watt smile. "Of course! Don't be mistaken! They used to call me Mr.Muscle in my previous campaign."

Lotor raised one of his eyebrows, amusement bleeding into his voice. "Mr. Muscle, hmm? Isn't that the name of a cleaning product?"

This time there was definitely a frown on the boy's face.

_Adorable..._

"That's beside the point!" He argued. "I can lift; there is nothing you have to concern yourself with!"

Lotor raised his chin, for a second, his eyes searching the other's pretty blues. No, he concluded. No, he couldn’t afford to be invested, not now...

"Very well" he replied making sure his tone conveyed his dismissal and distrust before climbing to his feet and turning his back to start on his clean up.

Behind him he could feel the other man's frustration, irritation compelling him to argue but in mere seconds a female voice carried through the studio. "Lance!"

Sneaking a glance over his shoulder Lotor noticed the elegant figure of Allura beside the door, soon to be joined by the new comer.

_Most interesting…_ Allura and -

_Lance..._ Lotor committed the information to memory, beautiful blue eyes and soft looking skin flashing before in his mind. Then his gaze took in the countless other dancers filling the room, all talented, all ambitious.

Competition.

No... No matter how pretty the temptation was, it was not the time to be invested…especially if the boy was connected to Allura...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Stop, drop, and roll, baby. You are on fire.”

Lotor turned his head in surprise, muscles staying taut as he continued his stretch over the bar, head lined against his spread leg and long hair bundled up into a loose bun.

"Such eloquence…” he murmured, trying to keep his face neutral.

“Your name is Lotor, right? I’m Lance by the way…”

 “ _I know_ ….Was that your very best line?" 

Lance blinked for a second, a frown creasing the skin between his eyebrows. "Hey! I’m trying, alright?! " he blurted, at least that is what Lotor thought happened because Lance looked as surprised at his reaction as him. 

He pushed his body, slowly letting his arms reach up and stretch towards the ceiling. "My, my.." he murmured, giving the other a smirk. "You seem frustrated"

Lance scowled at him, still looking stubborn.

_Cute..._

Lotor gave himself a mental shake before he changed legs, arms reaching and fingers curling around his toes. As he felt the burn underside his leg, he slowly exhaled, attention briefly focusing on his body.

"Oh...wow! That's- _ahh._.."

Lotor looked up to see utter wonder in other's eyes, a slight hue coloring his smooth cheeks. With a smirk he pushed himself to a deeper stretch. "Yes?" he prompted, voice coming out a bit hoarse due to his

position. Near him he could hear Lance's quick breath.

"You are really flexible, like... _really_ \- how do you even-"

And as Lotor sat down on the floor, opening up his legs and stretching towards the space between his legs, his upper body touching the floor, the boy grew eerily silent.

"Flexible? " Lotor repeated, amused. With a smooth practiced move he rose from the floor and after a final upwards stretch to complete his warm up, he turned towards Lance. "It is almost as if we are dancers"

Lance shook himself out of his stupor, a pout, a honest to universe a pout shaping his lips. "Not everyone can have _your_ range of- uhm…motion" Then he must have realized his tone because he pulled himself tall to look up at Lotor. "No matter," he stated. "I have no intention of falling behind"

Challenge shone through the boy's eyes, a stubborn and greedy drive burning under his skin. For a second breath left Lotor's lungs, a sudden shiver travelling down his spine. He reminded himself that this boy was included in the middle of the campaign to include new style of dancers for the project and even now possibly struggled with his position.

“I see…" he acknowledged, for the first time really taking in the other’s posture. “One can only have respect against a drive to improve"

Lance blinked at him, for a second taken aback, then cocked one of his hands on his hip, a satisfied smirk spreading over his lips. "Soooo..." he dragged out, tone turning friendly.  "Since you can only show respect against my drive to improve, you wouldn't mind being my practice partner, yes?"

This time it was Lotor who was taken aback. Why someone as success hungry as Lance would want to team up with him? Didn’t he know? But Lance was continuing to talk.

"I know the regular spots are not fully determined yet and the choreographer says he needs to figure out a lot of kinks but-" Taking a fast breath a wistful expression settled across Lance's face. "The first contact sequence is almost ready and you need two dancers to work on that routine...and uhm.."

Lotor tried to keep his face neutral but he doubted he was successful in hiding his amusement, a strange fondness wrapping around his heart the more Lance rambled on.

"Uhm.." Lance sneaked a look at Lotor's body, a pink hue visible across his cheeks. "You really look fit for the spacefolk"

Lotor couldn’t help but smile, satisfaction curling low down his stomach, which was incredibly dangerous, unwise, and possibly disastrous when he was already in uncertain circumstances but he couldn’t stop his step forward or the tilt of his head, playfulness bleeding into his voice as he reached behind Lance's ear, fingers trailing down the other's neck. "And I presume you see yourself one of the Earth's"

His eyes took in the tan of Lance’s skin, fingertips realizing the smoothness as they travelled down the other’s neck, warmth seeping into his skin. Against his touch he could feel the nervous way Lance swallowed but when he talked his resolve was strong.

“I don't expect anything revolutionary with my skin color" Then as their eyes linked he looked even more determined. "Still, I think I can do a great job if I am given a chance. Would you… be my partner?"

Another shiver down his back and excitement - _hope_ \- burning in his stomach...

Lotor gave the boy a smug satisfied grin, lips curling and teeth glinting white in the over lighted studio.

"Your partner," he tried on, fingers now dragging down Lance's collarbone to stop over his heart. "Do you think you can keep up, Lance?"

Lance swallowed again, his eyes darting at Lotor’s fingers to his face, a beautiful flush slowly settling across his cheeks as determination and need burned in his blue eyes. “Ye-“

“LANCE!”

Startled, both of them turned towards the door, only to see Allura, glaring at them.

Lance squeaked, eyebrows rising in surprise, still oblivious while Lotor could see the danger miles away. Hastily pulling his fingers from Lance’s chest, he turned his back to quickly gather his stuff. “Don’t get too greedy too soon, Lance” he murmured, before moving towards the other exit.

_Don’t get too greedy… indeed…_

Now, he was sure. Lance wasn’t going to be a problem. After a stern talk from Allura about the dangers of being affiliated with him, he would sure learn to keep his distance.

As how it should be…

Lotor couldn’t afford it anyhow…


	2. Desire and an Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotor dances, Lance insists and both of them decide to be stubborn. 
> 
> Also! There are sparks and a healthy amount of groping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to the second chapter! 
> 
> Unfortunately I had a small incident rendering me unable to use my dominant hand for 10 days which subsequently pushed my Secret Santa gift schedule which pushed the update... But! I found some time this week, so here we are! ^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I want to take this opportunity to say that I know absolutely nothing about ballet or dancing, only the things I've seen from youtube videos! Still, I hope this is a good representation.
> 
> As always kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated!

Lotor didn’t see Lance for two weeks, not that he kept a score, not that it mattered…

Altea Ballet and Dance Studios was a big place, with at least hundred students and dancers. Without the common goal of a project or a rehearsal, which wouldn’t be present until the choreographers got their plans in order and produced something more than a few scenes; it was only natural to have different practice sessions.

 _Still_ , he liked to think it as a sign, a _good_ sign that Lance had finally took the hint and decided to move on to something different.

Something.. _better_ …

It wasn’t as if Lotor was self-depreciating in any way but he wasn’t blind either.

He knew he had to keep his head down. He knew he had to work hard or he would never get back on his feet, never land a solo. He was still on thin ice and the only way to solidify his feet was to get Allura by his side and only way to do _that_ was through hard work...

and possibly by not getting involved with other dancers...

no matter how pretty their blue eyes were...

Letting all other thoughts fade from his mind, Lotor exhaled in a measured pace, the studio quiet at lunch hour. Pushing on the player, he let the music fill the room, his mind already following the expected pattern of movement prior to the sequence’s starting point.

This was one of the first pieces finished by the choreographers, probably because it needed too little to be added, when the original was already good.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine the scene, involuntarily Honevra's figure flashing before his eyes, long legs on pointe, elegantly poised fingers, sunshine and the way her hand fit-

Hearing the queue tone, Lotor raised on his fingertips, his movement a second late but easily compensated with a quicker arm movement as he moved into the next step, his body turning and moving, turning and moving, his leg opening a bit wider with each turn as the music got more upbeat.

At the next exaggerated turn, he controlled his breath, muscles turning taut in concentration as he made a full turn on toes, arms stretched to his sides, fingers poised and leg opening towards the ceiling in a movement designed to look out of control but forced his body to stay sharp, and absolutely on point.

Vaguely Lotor could feel his hair band falling, long hair pooling down his shoulders. He landed on his feet with more speed than needed, compensating with an outward smaller turn on his toes before suddenly stopping, his mind immediately conjuring up an image of a partner to move in synch with the next pattern.

Still on his toes he took a few steps back, his mind counting with the music, before moving forward then turning, his leg opening wide and up, almost touching his fingers before turning and turning across the studio, each movement becoming a smaller echo of the previous one to finally...stop.

He looked back over his shoulder, mind focusing on the faceless partner while he let his arm reach backwards before pulling it quickly and taking another step forward, and –

He was out of the stage.

Taking a few deep breaths, Lotor turned, feet moving towards his water bottle, mind identifying the weak spots in his performance, trying to resolve how to get it better before his brain finally caught up to realize the music had stopped all together.

Raising his head, he was faced with an all too familiar figure.

"Heyy" Lance smiled, leaning against the wall.

At the sight of that disarming smile, Lotor's stomach gave an embarrassing somersault. "No pick-up lines?" He goaded hoping to distract the boy.

Lance's smile only turned into a smug smirk. "Awwww, did you miss them?"

Lotor raised his eyebrows, hoping he looked bored and unimpressed before stopping before the other and taking his towel to wipe away at his neck.

Lance's eyes tracked the movement, gaze slowly taking in his chest, his hands, before finally focusing on his face. "You know there’s a lot where they came from" he continued taking a step forward.

Lotor turned his side to him, desire rising from his stomach but body literally giving the other dancer the cold shoulder. "I appreciate it, " he drawled. "but I think I'll pass"

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed his expression sobering up. "Ok..ok..I think we might have gotten on the wrong foot." His eyes darted downwards, a sudden nervous energy settling into his hands. "Look, uh Lotor- Can I call you Lotor?"

At his neutral look Lance continued. " First, let me just say, that was one of the sickest first contact dances I've ever seen! You- I mean- you would make an amazing Space Emperor!"

Lotor couldn’t help the satisfied smirk on his lips. It was so good to hear that, and to see the wonder in Lance’s eyes.

"Uh.." Lance must have gained some confidence from his expression because he continued faster. "And I just want to gain some experience. I want to dance to this, man. I know it's probably a long shot for me to be chosen for Earth Soldier but I still want to learn!"

Lotor took a sip from his water bottle, expression closing off as he guessed where this conversation was going.

"And I thought it would be good to-"

"No" Lotor cut him off before Lance could finish the sentence. At the crestfallen expression on the other dancer's face he put his bottle down. "Look...Lance" he started, fingers clasping around the edge of his towel and pulling it off his neck. "I think it would be beneficial for you to find another partner."

"But _you_ also need a partner to practice this dance!"

Lotor hid his face by turning his back and moving across the studio to take his hairband of the floor. "I'm doing fine on my own. And you should get someone else to be your pair. I’m sure you can find many who will be willing." Schooling his features into a neutral expression, he turned towards Lance, arms rising up to tie his long hair.  "Besides, I don't need a partner right now, I think it will be a waste of time."

For a few seconds hurt flashed through Lance's eyes, causing Lotor's heart to squeeze painfully but soon a neutral mask had settled over his face. 

His voice, on the other hand, did nothing to hide his feelings.

"Ok-uh..that's- that's cool" Lance turned his back to him, a single finger rising to scratch at the back of his neck.  "I understand..well- I-uh.. I guess, I’ll see you around." 

Lotor almost opened his mouth to call him back, wishing for a way to comfort him, but just in a few heart beats Lance was out of the studio. Voices of lively dancers fleeted in with his movement, only to die out as the door closed behind him.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Lotor has always been proud of his ability and resolve to move forward. He learned and he adapted, foreseeing difficulties, pushing on and _never_ looking back... 

So, he wasn't feeling guilty. He didn't _feel_ guilty! At least not for this…

"How does this feel?" A deep calm voice asked, strong fingers pushing into his tense thigh muscles.

Lotor inhaled and exhaled, trying to return to the moment because physical checks were _actually_ important.

Dwelling on his feelings...not so much.

"Not too bad, " he concluded. "There is a bit of strain but nothing I can't handle."

Without a word the other changed sides, finding and pushing on Lotor's muscles on his right leg this time. Sudden sharp pain shot down his muscles, body jerking before he could control himself.

"You are pushing yourself" the other man stated, pushing his fringe out of his face and sitting on the chair near the examination station.

"It's fine," Lotor breathed tight, waiting for the pain to subside. "I can handle it, Shirogane."

The other gave him an unimpressed look but turned on his chair to pick up a tube from one of the cabinets. "I didn't say you couldn't" he soothed even though his eyes were hard with determination, or maybe it was regret. "But resting your muscles from time to time would actually help"

For a second Lotor felt treacherous guilt trying to make its way up to his heart, chest going tight with the clear concern in Shiro's eyes. He wondered if the man missed dancing, if it pained him to be this close but still unable to reach what he wanted...to see other dancers get close to his mistakes but still find a way to get back on their feet.

Working of the tube Shiro gave him a look. "Anytime you are ready," he teased gesturing towards Lotor's tights, an open, amused expression on his face.

Lotor pushed his lips together, trying to keep a neutral expression. He stepped of the table and without much fuss pulled off his tights, only leaving his briefs before pulling himself on the table once again. The minute his ass touched the cold surface, Shiro pushed him down with his injured arm, before moving to spread the ointment down his right leg.

For a few seconds Lotor's eyes lingered across the scars over Shiro's shoulder, white lines engulfing the area and especially looking striking beside the black sleeveless shirt. Of course, that was before inscrutable pain shot down his leg, effectively distracting him. "Shit!" he breathed.

"No," Shiro commented with a flippant tone. "It’s almost a month worth of rest."

Lotor tried to frown but pain was still there, _clawing_ at his muscles but Shiro didn’t yield, pushing right into his thigh, massaging, kneading and pulling without mercy. Lotor breathed through the pain the best he could, tense fingers pulling at the sides of the table.

"You are pushing yourself too hard" Shiro commented once again, this time his voice softer.

Lotor huffed but before he could reply Shiro had pulled his leg up and over his shoulder, hands going up and fingers digging into his upper thigh. Lotor almost bit his lip with pain. “Nnnghh!...”

"From what I hear, the project is still a work in progress and you are pushing yourself this hard for an unknown." 

"I think-" Lotor forced out, his voice tight with agony. "ugh- I think I can do without the commentary."

Not a single muscle in Shiro's face moved, his grip staying the same but still, Lotor felt dissatisfaction diffusing from the man. "Lotor," he called, slowly moving down the leg.

The urge to apologize churned deep in Lotor’s stomach, almost tempting him. Being one of the few people in the studio with whom Lotor could actually have a decent conversation with, he knew he should be more careful not to offend Shiro but-

There was something dangerous about the man and it was not just his murderous fingers. It was-

"You are trying on the Space Emperor's role." 

It was his scary and annoying skills in observation.

Lotor forced himself to face Shiro, keeping his eyes direct but soft, unchallenging even when panic and anger burned under his skin, motivating him to lash out. "I am," he agreed, "Is there anything wrong with being ambitious?"

Shiro looked at him in silence for a few seconds before gently placing Lotor's leg on the table. "If this is what you believe you must do, I will understand" Spreading more ointment on his fingers he moved on to Lotor's left leg which was a breeze compared to the other. "However,you don't need it." Kneading the muscles Shiro once again pulled Lotor's leg over his shoulder, fingers pushing in his upper thigh. "If you think you need the solo to prove yourself, to _atone_...you are mistaken."

This time Lotor couldn’t hold the other's gaze, eyes moving down and to the side, as words cut too deep.

"I know you feel guilty because of what happened with Narti, but-"

" _Stop!_ " Lotor gritted his teeth, turning to Shiro with a fierce glint in his eyes. "I don't need your advice, Shirogane!  I'm not some young doe eyed dancer who has to be coddled. I know what I am doing! And it is not your place-"

"Uhhhhh..."

At the extra voice both of them turned towards the door, only to be greeted by pretty blue eyes. "Is it bad timing? I figured with all the yelli-" 

Then suddenly the boy fell quiet, his eyes moving from Lotor's face to his leg which was still thrown over Shiro's shoulder then to Shiro's fingers digging into his upper thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. A pretty blush spread over Lance's cheeks, eyes opening wider.

"Hey, Lance" Shiro greeted easily, fingers massaging and pushing on a tight spot with a healthy portion of vengeance.

Lotor threw his head back, pain then relief spreading down his leg. "Seriously!" he breathed, voice hoarse.

At the door he could almost feel Lance shifting from one leg to another. "I'll come back if-"

"No, it's fine" Shiro said all professional and prim as he carefully put down Lotor's leg, his face staying suspiciously pleasant. "We are done." Then turning to Lotor he gave him a fake smile. "No practice for a full day" he stated, entirely too pleased with Lotor's frown. "If I see you in any way dancing, I will send Holt after you"

 _Shit..._ not that.

Giving Shiro an indignant look he swiftly pulled on his tights, and got down the table. "I'll help," he heard at his right but before he could refuse Lance had already taken his arm, ushering him out of the door and down the corridor.

Muscles still quivering from the massage, Lotor let him be, silence slowly unravelling between them. He knew he didn’t have to speak. From what he had seen so far he guessed Lance liked to talk.

"Sooo..." the boy blurted like clockwork, fingers momentarily getting tighter around Lotor's body. "You and Shiro, huh? I gotta say, you sure know how to pick them. I mean...those muscles! Seriously! Take me home and lay me -" Lance must have noticed the way Lotor was looking at him because he faltered, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"You are certainly imaginative," Lotor commented, a weird hollow feeling of panic churning at his stomach. He wanted to squish it down, wanted to eradicate any and every variation because _no_ , he could not accept being jealous of Shiro nor he could accept his need to have this guy’s attention. "But no, I cannot say my type fits his. For one, I am not a beautiful authoritative dance school owner."

"Shiro has a crush on Allura?!” Lance gasped then made a cute contemplative noise at the back of his throat. “ _Well_ , I can't say I blame him, she _is_ gorgeous and I don't say this because she is my friend but yeah..." He trailed off for a few seconds, letting Lotor guide them towards the lockers.

With each step his body started to feel better, stronger even though his heart felt like it was hanging in free fall. He was just about to send Lance to his way when the other curled his fingers around his wrist, body spreading against Lotor's side. "Sooo.." he said again, changing the simple word with his flirtatious tone. “What _is_ your type?"

_What?!..._

Lotor turned his head to look into those blue eyes, his breath almost hitching at finding Lance's lips so close.

The boy felt nice and warm against him, fingers drawing lazy circles around Lotor's inner arm. A pleasant fuzzy feeling curled around Lotor's heart and with their proximity it took a while before he could remember their previous conversation. Blinking, he inhaled a controlled breath, then with a quick look down at Lance's lips, cleared his throat.

_He couldn’t do this…_

"I can handle from this point."

Lance only smiled wider and like a shark that smelled blood, pounced. "Ohh I'm sure," he cooed, taking a step forward and pushing their bodies against the wall. His hands moved over Lotor's body, one settling at his hip while the other brushed against his shoulder blades to settle on the wall. "But won't you like me to handle something else as well?" Resting his body on Lotor's he whispered. "I'll let you.."

At the sudden forwardness Lotor's eyes opened up in surprise and before he could control himself, his treacherous breath was hitching, sudden heat burning up his spine.

And he wasn't going to deny it! He wanted to! He wanted to take Lance and drive him against the wall, taking his mouth, pulling his hair, letting fingers explore his skin, hands sneaking under that soft shirt.

Could he though? Should he?   

He almost expected Allura to turn around the corner and yell at them and yet...the corridor stayed quiet, only their loaded breaths mingling, and their eyes linking.

 _Maybe_ he could...

Leaning against the wall Lotor couldn’t help the way his lips turned up, a pleased expression settling across his face and tension slowly bleeding out.  "Is that so now? How _forward_ of you, Lance"

Lance looked like he wanted to have him right then and there, eyes turning darker. He got even closer, leaving no space between their bodies as he snuggled against Lotor, a thigh between his legs, chest to chest.

Lotor arched his back, holding on to Lance's bicep, as the hand at his hip got even more daring, slipping down to be splayed over his tailbone.

"You don't know me that well yet, but I can be as _forward_ as you want me to be.”

Feeling Lance's erection against his stomach, his playful voice whispering at his ear, Lotor had to control his breathing before he did something stupid, like moan... "How cheesy" he murmured instead, hips getting restless as desire pooled at his stomach, breaths getting tight with need. His head fell forward, long hair falling and hiding his face from Lance.

"Is this you complaining?" Lance's voice was amused, still playful as he shifted his leg and slowly rubbed his thigh against Lotor's half erect cock.

Pleasure shoot up his spine, fingers getting tight around Lance's arm as he pulled the boy closer, breath turning into a small whimper when their mouths met in a loaded kiss.

Immediately Lance adapted, the hand over the wall cupping Lotor's cheek, cold fingers feeling amazing on his overheated skin while his other hand grew bolder, slipping down Lotor's ass to pull and _squeeze_.

Lotor jerked, this time a moan slipping, only to be smothered by that intense kiss. His heart beat forcefully, cock turning painfully hard, as Lance’s tongue moved against his, fingers curling into his hair and shifting their grip to turn the kiss even deeper.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, legs trembling, fingers digging into Lance's skin. _I have to stop…_

With short breath Lotor pulled back, cutting off the kiss, the wet noise immediately going to his groin. A moan got stuck at his throat as he turned his head to the side to put some distance. "Lance" he panted, voice wavering.

Lance made an unsatisfied noise at the back of his throat, his mouth immediately moving down Lotor's neck. "No, no, no, no" he chanted against his skin, mouth leaving a burning trail and breaths teasing against sensitive skin.

Lotor shivered, head leaning against the wall and leaving his neck vulnerable to Lance’s kisses.

"You are going to say something negative or worse... _logical_ "  With a vengeance Lance gave a small bite at his collarbone, successfully pulling a shameless whimper from Lotor.

"Don't" he continued, hand dragging down Lotor's chest.

“I can’t-“

It fell from his lips, unrestricted but true.

He couldn’t…he couldn’t take the risk.

Silence filled the space between them, slowly growing as Lance leaned back with a pained sigh, lips and hands dragging against Lotor's skin, almost unwilling to let go.

“I knew you were going to say this…”

A sigh...

“I can't be your practice partner, I can't be your - " Lance moved his fingers between them. Then he fixed his eyes on Lotor. "Anything else I should know about?"

Vaguely Lotor realized when done right, either situation would have been a perfect opportunity get into Allura's good graces. But he didn’t… he didn't want to use Lance like that. For an unfantomable and scary reason he didn’t think he even could.

"Lance," he started, grateful that his voice stayed in control. "Let it go."

He hoped he was not too harsh, though the sad frustrated look on the other's face said otherwise. Pushing himself of the wall, Lotor brushed against Lance to move down the corridor.

He had to do this, he had to keep him away.

But even if that was true, Lotor couldn’t shake the disappointed drop down his stomach, the horrible feeling of panic squeezing at his throat.

It only took two steps for his body to grow cold, Lance's warmth seeping off.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"Ok! First of, hold your salvos and just listen, yes?

Lotor wasn't sure if he understood the situation.

It had been two weeks (and four days) since the incident, since he had blatantly rejected those pretty blue eyes, pushed him off and sent him on his way.

Never mind the quick stolen glances, tense silences, awkward meetings in the hallways...

Never mind the uncomfortable churning in his stomach, the warm tingling at the back of his neck…

Never mind the way his mind still lingered, unable to forget that kiss, the warmth of that body, the way those fingers felt against his cheeks…and the heartbroken look on the boy’s face…

Now though...

Lance looked absolutely fine, no nasty glare, no glower, no pout… He was relaxed, hand cocked up on one hip and a new light in his eyes.

Inherently suspicious, Lotor waited, mouth closing and lips turning into a tight line.

So the boy was over it. Then was it about revenge? Reconciliation?...

"I get it, man." Lance said at last, determined and completely accepting with a cute little crease between his brows.

Lotor felt his eyes opening wider. 

“You don't want a practice partner, ok. You don't want...anything else. That's fine, it's cool! Let's just...let's just stay friends? There is no harm in that, yes?" By this point, Lance was clearly trying to look carefree but Lotor only needed to look into his eyes to see hope _burning_.

He swallowed his sigh, same hope burning in his stomach as well, desire squeezing around his heart.

Friends, huh? No harm in staying friends... _right_?

Lotor barely kept himself from shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't do it... he really shouldn't.

“I guess it can't be too bad" he replied, before he could stop, before he could convince himself that it would be unwise. And although he kept his tone teasing, his heart beat hard in his ribcage.

And just like that Lance was grinning brightly, eyes shining in the afternoon light. "Oh, thank you, your Highness!"

Your Highness?... This boy was ridiculous…

Lotor rewarded him with a small smile, excitement running under his skin. Turning and crouching down to zip his duffle bag, he threw a look over his shoulder. "You are most welcome"

Then rising to his feet, he took in Lance's practice clothes, where sweat had already settled at the corners of his t-shirt, hair looking matted, tousled, and cheeks slightly flushed.

Tempting...

"You shouldn't leave the practice in the middle, your muscles will get cold"

Lance's grin only got wider, his attitude turning flirty in just a few seconds. "Awww, are you worried about me?"

Lotor chose to give him his amusedly unimpressed look. "Just common sense, Lance." Then turning his back to the other dancer, he moved down to the door. "Get back to your practice."

A genuine laugh, then...

“Yes, your Highness!" 

Lotor couldn't phantom the sudden change, his innate suspicious mind trying to find a focal point of difference in their interactions to feed this occurrence and coming up empty handed.

But...

…for the first time in two weeks Lotor was able to take in a relaxed breath, warm satisfaction settling into his bones.

For now, he was going to take what he can.

**Author's Note:**

> A dancing AU... Yeah I don't know what came over me either. But hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
